Epoxy polymers have a variety of properties. Applicant has disclosed in his earlier co-pending applications new epoxy polymer materials with a good balance of modulus/glass transition temperature/toughness. However, some of these polymers can be difficult to process because of the high melting points of the reactants of polymers. Accordingly, Applicant realized that there was still a need for new epoxy polymers with better processability, which the present invention now provides.